


New World

by yucc



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Family, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "Law," Doflamingo breathed.(or: In this world, they were all a family.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the amazing [finitefarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla) for being my awesome beta reader! :***
> 
> .
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by  _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Toei Animation._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


_"Law," Doflamingo breathed._  
  
_Strings protruded everywhere, from various body parts, from different areas of skin. Law felt his body moved on its own, felt strings binding his wrists together above his head, spreading his legs apart. Pink feathers surrounded him._

 _Bile quickly rose to his throat. He would throw up right then and there if he could._  
  
_His bruised and bloodied body felt so,_ so _weak, that he couldn't even close his eyes and stop watching the tragedy unfolding again, and again, and again in front of him:_  
  
_There, lying on the snow, was Cora-san's body, shot beyond humanly possible. Though, really, Law should already know it was possible because the one who did it was a_ demon.  
  
_Then, there was a click beside his head. Cold barrel of a gun connected with his temple. Law saw Doflamingo’s ruthless smile from the corner of his eye. The demon spoke with voice both sweet and icy at the same time,_  
_  
_ _"So, Law, where were we?"_

 

Law woke up with a loud gasp.

"Oh, finally. You've been asleep for fifteen minutes, sleepy brat," someone said— _Doflamingo_ , Law remembered. He was frowning. The expression almost took Law aback because he didn't remember ever seeing anything beside cruelness adorning Doflamingo’s face—  
  
Oh. This Doflamingo was _this world's_ Doflamingo. That Doflamingo who was a demon had been long gone. Law didn't want to confuse one with the other; he really didn't. This Doflamingo took him in—that one too, but this one was _different_. This one gave him _love_ , of all things. And, Law wasn’t the only one he loved—he loved his very much alive brother, too. Rosinante.  
  
_Rosinante_.  
  
Law turned his head quickly and found Rosinante staring silently at him. A small part of his brain screamed in gratitude for finding a living, breathing Rosinante near him.  
  
"Your uncle is set on waking you up, but I shut him up. You deserve some break from studying, Law," said Rosinante.  
  
_Uncle_ , Law snorted. In this world, Rosinante firmly declared himself as Law's dad and by extension, making Doflamingo his uncle. Law would never called them with those terms, but Law wouldn't lie to himself that he regarded them as a family.  
  
"OSCE is coming up. I have to study," Law replied. He couldn't afford losing precious time he could use for studying just to sleep. He also couldn't fall asleep in front of the Donquixote brothers because, Law swore, one of these days, his past life’s memories would tear a scream from his throat. The last thing Law wanted was the two most important men in his life knowing an irrelevant past that Law feared would change _everything_. He was happy now. Hell, Doflamingo was a decent person here; _nice_ , even, not counting his strings of curses designated for piling workloads and stuffs.  
  
"Eat first. Then you can continue swallowing your thick books," Doflamingo said. Law directed his eyes to Doflamingo. A plate full of onigiris greeted him.  
  
"You made this yourself?" Law asked. This was quite unusual. Doflamingo was really busy these days. In fact, Law found it weird that the older brother was standing in the kitchen instead of running business from one place to another.  
  
"You will believe I made it myself when you’ve seen how making a fucking onigiri set my brother on fire. _A fucking onigiri._  Honestly, Rosinante." Doflamingo rolled his eyes.  
  
Law quirked a corner of his lips. That sounded like both his past Cora-san and his present Rosinante indeed.  
  
"Hey!" Rosinante shouted in retaliation.  
  
"Sometimes, I couldn't believe my clumsy brother is a federal agent. You sure you didn't get in using Sengoku's name, Rosi?"  
  
"Do you want a shooting match or what, Doffy?" defended Rosinante.  
  
"A federal agent shouldn't challenge a civilian in a _shooting match_ of all things, dear brother.” Doflamingo rolled his eyes once again.  
  
Law munched on his onigiri and watched the banter between two brothers. His face lit up in a quiet amusement. This, scene like this, was what reminded him of the good life he had now. The good life he wouldn't trade for anything. This and the fact that Sengoku, former fleet admiral of Law's past life, raised _both_ of Donquixote brothers, instead of only one of them.  
  
Rosinante looked like he didn't want to back down yet, but Doflamingo cut him off before he even attempted to speak. "Stop, and eat. I didn't make onigiri all the time, Rosi."  
  
The three of them ate quietly. Law's mind lapsed a bit and he could even see an imaginary purple bubble of silence enveloping them.  
  
When Law finished, he washed his dish. After that, he picked up the book he fell asleep on earlier. He was ready to get back to his room when a large hand grasped his arm.  
  
Law raised one questioning eyebrow.  
  
Doflamingo looked at him a bit too long. Law tried not to imagine an all too familiar red-lensed sunglasses and stared back at bare eyes instead.  
  
"Good luck," Doflamingo said. For a split second, there was a hand patting Law's head and then it was gone. Law couldn't halt a small smile from blooming on his face.  
  
"Okay, Doffy," he said, and then to the other figure in the kitchen, he added, "Bye, Rosi."  
  
Law didn't call Rosinante with "Cora-san" because as much as he wanted to affectionately call him that again, this Rosinante was not his Cora-san. The same way this Doflamingo was not the Royal Shichibukai and the Heavenly Demon. Still, both these Donquixote brothers were _his_ now.  
  
"See you again, Law!" shouted Rosi although they weren't that far apart. Law walked back to his room with a smile wider than he intended. He couldn't help it, really.  
  
In this world, they were all a family. And that, _that_ was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro, serialized_  in  _Weekly Shounen Jump, published by_   _Shueisha, and animated by_   _Toei Animation._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.
> 


"It's really rare to see the three of us together, Doffy," Rosinante said. Now that Law was out of sight, he was free to lit his cigarette.  
  
"You're always busy with mission nowadays," replied Doflamingo. He sat beside his brother on the living room's couch, hand splaying behind Rosinante's back.  
  
"So are you. One business trip after another. Your clients love you too much, huh?" Rosinante let out smoke from his mouth.  
  
"Not as much as I love my family. And if you imply that I play with the Underground, fear not, Rosi, I keep our promise. You know how much I hate betrayal, even _back then_. That includes betraying my own words."  
  
Rosinante hummed. Both he and Doflamingo stayed quiet for some time.  
  
"... In fact," Doflamingo drawled, " _you_ are the one who plays with the dark world. Don't think I don't notice, Rosi. You have to give your older brother more credit.”  
  
Rosinante exhaled. Smoke danced in the air around them.  
  
"I have to," Rosinante said.  
  
Doflamingo gave him a small smile that grew in size. "It's ironic, isn't it? In this world, you are _the bad guy._  I'm just a normal businessman now, a civilian with a clean record all his life. Meanwhile, you, my dear brother, is part of a special op with too much blood on his hands."  
  
Rosinante stared at the wall without expression. Doflamingo was used to this. After all, his brother always resorted to this state every time he brought up Rosinante's jobs or simply hinted on the past they both shared.  
  
"What's the deal with the Devil Fruits anyway? I thought they were long exterminated? This world already has so much trouble with guns and other man-made weapons. We don't need the Ito Ito no Mi or even the Ope Ope no Mi to join the equation."  
  
Beside Doflamingo, Rosinante tensed slightly. _Bullseye_ , Doflamingo thought. His brother might be tight-lipped about his missions, but Doflamingo still had connections with the upper hands. He didn't even need to dwell in the Underground as Joker used to do. In this world, knowing people with higher authorities was enough.  
  
"Yes," Rosinante finally answered, "we don't need them. You don't need them. _Law_ doesn't need them."  
  
At Rosinante's last sentence, Doflamingo had to agree. "This, our life as a family together, is enough for Law. _Has_ to be enough. We promised, after all," said Doflamingo. The smile on Doflamingo's face was long gone.  
  
"... They're just rumors, at least for now. That's the most I can tell you without dragging unnecessary people on our tails," said Rosinante. Doflamingo realized this was the answer to his former question.  
  
"Let's hope they stay as rumors to keep this world from plunging into destruction like the past one," muttered Doflamingo. He absentmindedly adjusted the no longer existing sunglasses on his face.  
  
"He," Rosinante started, "Law still doesn't know that we remember. Or that we know _he_ remembers."  
  
"And that better stays that way. Let him have the life he always wants. Finish his education, be a doctor, and settle down happily. Maybe even with the Monkey brat when they finally meet somewhere down the line."  
  
Rosinante turned his head. He stared at Doflamingo closely. “I think he dreamt about the past when he fell asleep earlier in the kitchen.”  
  
"I figured. He looked distraught, whether he realized it or not, when our eyes met. Maybe dreamt of me killing you," Doflamingo said lightly. Rosinante didn't react. It was all in the past anyway.  
  
"I am not _that_ Corazon, no matter what Law sees in me every now and then. And I think Law realizes it too. He tries to separate memories from realities now, all the time. I must applaud that kid. I know how hard it can be."  
  
Rosinante didn't use any hint of sarcasm, but Doflamingo couldn't hold his laugh. "Don't worry, _brother,_ " Doflamingo stressed the last word. "I am not _him_ either. Fucking Sengoku raised me with you. That itself had made mountain of differences. And then you and our Law cemented the man I am now. Honestly, now that I look back at the memories, I can't help but think of how dumb the man I was before. Killing my own flesh and blood never occurred even once on my mind ever since I was born into this world."  
  
Rosinante sighed. "That is not what I meant. I trust the man you are now. You are Doffy, my own brother. Together with Law, we are a family."  
  
"You trust me enough to talk about the Devil Fruits?" Doflamingo taunted.  
  
There was a quiet _thump_ on Doflamingo's shoulder. Rosinante's head rested there. The younger brother groaned then. "Don't start, please, Doffy."  
  
Doflamingo laughed shortly. "Whatever you want, _Corazon_."  
  
"Doffy...."  
  
The laugh turned into a faint smile. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. I love you, Rosi. I still hate the law enforcement, though. Our mother's killer was never brought to jail. I almost want to hunt the Ito Ito no Mi and slice him up myself—"  
  
Doflamingo raised a hand in front of Rosinante's face, stopping whatever Rosinante was about to say. "Almost. _Almost_ being the key, Rosi."  
  
Rosinante was quiet. Minutes passed with Doflamingo carding Rosinante's blond hair slowly.  
  
"... I don't know when the three of us will be here together again," said Rosinante.  
  
"Hopefully not when Law finally becomes a doctor because that's _too_ long, if you don't notice," Doflamingo tried to joke. Without the too wide lipstick, Doflamingo could see Rosinante's smile freely.  
  
"I love you, Doffy," Rosinante said instead. "I love Law too," he added.  
  
Doflamingo pulled Rosinante into his tight embrace. His face met the crook of Rosinante's neck.

"I know," Doflamingo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this brought me so much _joy_. i may or may not extend this universe later. we'll see. XD
> 
> thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
